Not So Happy Ending
by JustAnotherFanGirl68
Summary: Cry wakes up to find himself in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse. Will Pewdiepie and Cryaotic survive? A Pewdiecry fanfic. T for language.


**How's it going bros? My name is JustAnotherFanGirl68 and you're reading, Not so happy ending.**

**So in this fanfic you shall see some Pewdiecry fluff, and notice, hey Marzia isn't in this. I didn't like the idea of Pewdie cheating/leaving/ or even Marzia dying so yup. **

**Enjoy the story! M'kay?**

* * *

"Ugh..." Ow... My head is spinning... What's going on?

"Cry?" A faint voice echos in the back of my head. "Cry!"

"Huh... What?" I slowly open my eyes to a very nervous, very worried Pewdiepie. "Damn Pewdie, you look awful."

"Yeah I know... I haven't bathed in like a week." I pushed him away.

"Ew, don't tell me that shit sir." A small smile made its way on my face. I looked around and was unfamiliar to my surroundings. I'm pretty sure we're in an old abandoned cabin. "Pewds, where are we?" The smile on the normally happy Swede faded.

"What? You don't remember?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I remember being in your house, because of... uh..." My mind drew a blank. I remember being in Pewdie's house... but why?

"You were visiting because we wanted to meet in person. Do you remember anything after?" I shook my head. "Damn... Well, let me tell you."

First he talked about the outbreak of Zombies, the nasty ones too (You know the ones with flesh hanging by a thread?). Then he said we stocked up on all the food, blankets, clothes, other shit we could find in his house. After that we went on the road but got stuck in a storm. Pewdie crashed the car into a tree and I hit my head really bad. Glass gashed my knee open and I lost a lot of blood. I've been out for five days.

"Five _days?_" I didn't think anyone could be knocked out that long.

"Yeah... I was beginning to think you were... dead." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Glad to see you alive,"

"Go figure, I don't get harmed by zombies but my fucking best friend instead." I slugged him in the arm.

"Oh fuck you." He let out a laugh. I started to stand, but FUCK my leg hurts really bad. "Cry! You okay?"

"Ugh- never better sir," I looked down and saw just how bad it was. The gash itself wasn't horrible, it was the irritated red around it that worried me.

"Fuck," Pewdie covered his mouth and grabbed a roll of cloth. "I took the cloth off to let it air out, it doesn't look any better..." He lifted my leg.

"Gah!" I winced. "P-pewds,"

"Sorry Cry..." Pewdie pulled out some antibacterial stuff from his bag. "This is gonna hurt like hell."

"I can take it." I looked away while Pewdie smeared it onto the cut. "Holy fuck! I lied, I can't take it!"

"Just. A. Little. More. Annnnnnd done!" Pewdie smiled triumphantly. I laid my head down on a pillow and moaned. "You still alive?"

"I've got no clue." I rolled my eyes. "Hey does this cabin have a bed? As much as I love lying on the floor a bed would be fabulous."

"Yeah I scouted the cabin earlier, there's one bed, but I can sleep out here." Pewdie motioned to the floor. I scrunched my brow.

"No, that's not right, you can stay in the bed with me," As soon as I said it I regretted it. "Ah, fuck that sounded wrong." I felt color rise in my cheeks.

Pewdie laughed nervously while I sat in awkwardness.

"No seriously, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor." He smiled.

"Felix, I'm not fine with you sleeping on the floor." My cheeks felt hot. Pewdie sighed.

"If I sleep in the bed with you will you calm down?" His expression was hard to read.

"Yeah, and you better not fucking leave in the middle of the night."

"I won't, I won't!" He raised his arms in protest. "Uh we better move you to the bed."

"I can st- nope I can't stand." I propped myself up. "I hope I'm not too heavy..."

"Don't worry about it Cry." Pewdie wrapped his right arm around my waist and the other under my legs. He lifted me up.

Wow. He's strong. I looked away nervously, hoping he didn't see the rising shade of red in my cheeks. Fuck, my heart is beating fast. I calmed my breathing and pouted.

"Aw does Princess Cry not like feeling like a little baby?" Pewds stuck his tongue out.

"I swear to God, when this Apocalypse is over, you mention this to no one." I poked him in the chest. He heaved a sigh.

"Cry, I don't think the Apocalypse will be over anytime soon." Pewdiepie muttered. I looked down. He's right, I just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"So this is the bed." Pewdie motioned to it. I sighed.

"Um its a lot smaller than I expected it to be." Pewdie laid me down on the bed. He walked over to the other side.

"Well I can always sleep on the fl-"

"No," I cut Pewdie off.

"Fine Princess Cry."

"I swear to fucking God Pewdiepie." I wanted punch him.

"Hahaha!" His laugh echoed in the small room.

My chest began tingle and my pulse sped. I have no clue what this feeling is... But I think I like it. I looked over at Pewdie. The world seemed to move in slow motion for me;his face had his usual happy grin. The Swede's hair was messy, and dirty, but he didn't care. What caught my gaze was his eyes. I have no way of describing them. It's like they're the ocean... And I'm lost at sea.

Fuck. Did- did I really just think that? Pewdie looked over at my struggling face. He jumped onto the bed.

"Hey Cry, you okay?" I snapped back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, just lost in thought." I pushed my hair back with my hand. Pewds shook my shoulder.

"Some deep thought huh?" I tensed at his touch.

"Ye-yeah..." I said, barely even a whisper. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Bro you know it." Pewdie stretched his arms out. "Night Ry,"

"Night... Felix."


End file.
